Water brake dynamometers (hereinafter “water brake”) are commonly used as test devices for providing load to a variety of rotating apparatuses. The water brake commonly includes rotor disks that may be spun by the rotating apparatus to be tested. Water is typically injected into the water brake to provide a load on the rotor disks which ultimately provides a load to the rotating apparatus to be tested. The water in the water brake may cause high frequency pulsations which causes vibration and destabilizes the water brake, resulting in effects including, but not limited to rotating stall, speed and/or torque oscillations, and water brake, rotor train, and structural support vibration
Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for stabilizing the water brake by dampening the high frequency pulsations occurring in water brakes.